


A Drink to Savor.

by DanDog



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanDog/pseuds/DanDog
Summary: Germany had gone out with America, and, well..He was, as America described it, hammered.Who else to call for help but Italy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I missed writing about these cuties so much.
> 
> So.. presenting a drunk!Germany (let's face it, he can hold his alcohol, but..not without side effects) x Italy fic.
> 
> Also, anyone who's legal to drink, don't take the hangover methods to heart as I don't know if they actually work.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy..?

Italy was relaxing comfortably in Germany's house when the phone rang.

Blissfully ignoring the blaring noise, Italy continued to munch merrily on some strange brand of German chips.

As the phone continued its screeching, he realized he would have to get it if he wanted to continue watching his romance movie.

With that realization in mind, Italy hopped up from the couch and headed for the kitchen.

Hoping the matter wasn't urgent---as Italy didn't want to leave Germany's nice house and change out of his tomato-decorated pajamas---he answered the phone.

"Uh..hey, dude?" America said, his voice a little rushed and his words a little slurred.

"Yeah, listen.." he continued, and there was a buzzing of noise Italy vaguely felt was familiar,"I kinda took Germany out drinking, since I thought I could maybe persuade him to give intel---uh, I mean.. persuade him to be my friend, and he's a little..drunk. Okay, dude, he's a lot drunk. Can you watch him if I manage to drop him off?"

Italy thought about it, knowing he'd only have to look after his friend for a few hours before Germany fell asleep,"Sure, America! Just drop him off and I'll make sure he gets some rest!"

America hurriedly replied,"O-okay, dude.. Be there soon."

He hung up.

Italy returned to his romance movie, not focusing on it completely for he felt worried.

He had never seen his friend drunk before.

This could end in many ways.

 

-

 

A little over half an hour later, America arrived with Germany. The former being the more lucid of the two, he took Germany inside and placed him on the couch.

Turning to Italy, he notified the redhead,"Make sure you get him to the bathroom if he feels like he's gonna puke, and definitely don't give him any painkillers in the morning. Just make him eat pretzels and bananas, and be sure to get him some peppermint tea. See ya!"

The door closed, and Italy was left alone with Germany.

 

-

 

Germany, Italy discovered, was a lot more open when he was drunk.

It first started when Italy began flipping through TV show channels, looking for anything interesting or funny to capture his attention. 

Germany started to speak,"You have nice hair, Italy.."

He ignored the butterflies in his stomach at that comment, as Germany could've very well meant that compliment in just a friendly way.

"Can I touch it?" He asked.

Italy shrugged, since the action seemed innocent enough. 

The taller man scooted closer, his gloves amiss as he began to stroke Italy's hair.

"You're very cute," he whispered. Italy tried to push the blush down, since he knew his friend didn't actually feel that way about him.

How could he?

Germany drew Italy's mind from those thoughts, when he muttered,"Look at me."

Italy did, his attention on the blonde-haired male now.

Germany slid his free hand on the side of Italy's face, cupping it.

"Your skin is so soft," he murmured,"I love the way you smile.. It gives me such a strange feeling.."

He leaned in, Italy doing nothing to stop him.

"Can I kiss you?"

The question was so quiet that Italy wasn't sure he had heard it at all, but when he looked into Germany's blue gaze he witnessed uncertainty.

"Yes," Italy answered.

Germany kissed him sweetly.

 

-

The kissing didn't stop.

If anything, every time their lips brushed it became more out of need than anything else.

Italy bunched up his hands in Germany's suit jacket, Germany's own hands slipping down to the smaller man's waist.

Before Italy could process what was happening, Germany laid him against the couch.

Towering over the redhead, Germany's eyes were full of a thousand emotions. 

Italy could name one.

"Germany," he breathed,"How long have you wanted to do this?"

Germany ceased his movements of unbuttoning Italy's pajama top, and glanced up at the other man.

"Longer than I'd like to admit," he answered honestly.

Italy brought him back up into a deep kiss.

Germany's right hand sneaked down to the waistband of Italy's pants, teasing him by barely brushing against the fabric.

Italy panted once Germany broke off to leave a trail of sloppy kissed down his neck.

His pajama shirt unbuttoned, Germany was free to claim Italy's chest. He kissed all over the smaller man's skin, stopping to lap at his nipples.

Italy bucked up at the sensation, and both were very much aware of the prominent bulge in his pants.

Germany's eyes were lidded now, and he rubbed Italy's erection through his pants.

"Germany!" Italy cried out, before all the other moans were lost by Germany meeting Italy's lips once again.

Italy felt the waistband sink lower on his legs, for Germany had slid his pants down.

His boxers stained with pre-come, Germany hungrily examined the outlined erection.

"Germany, I-I need you!"

The blonde man moved to level his face between Italy's legs, licking his clothed erection.

Italy moaned, trying to get more of that mouth on him.

"Patience, Italy," Germany teased, sliding down the boxers.

Italy whined, since he was the last person on Earth to show any signs of patience.

Before he could come up with a weak retort, though, Germany swallowed his hard cock.

Italy threw his head back, the pleasure fulfilling.

When Germany popped back up, a single question spilled from his lips,"How far do you want to go tonight, Italy?"

"I need all of you, Germany.." Italy answered breathlessly.

 

Who was Germany to deny Italy that?

 

-

 

Fin.


End file.
